Dreaming of You
by Dark Skittles
Summary: Kagomes and Inuyashas dreams one shot


Disclaimer: yes I do own Inuyasha and the rest!! *Lawyers appear at her house* eep I was jk I don't ok I don't  
  
The moons soft beams shone through the window, resting on her face making her seem paler and her hair shine. But there was a disturbed look on her face and she tossed in her sleep. Her dream was a strange one, of course she had nightmares before but this one seemed deeper. Little did she know that it was a hint to what would happen the next day, and what has already happened in the past. Tomorrow was her fifteenth birthday, the day that will change her life forever. But you all know that story or you wouldn't be reading this. Well back to the story. She curled up tighter in her white and blue comforter, but suddenly relaxed. She dreamt of a large forest, the wind blowing lightly and the sun shining through the leaves. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes so the suns rays could hit her face better.  
  
Suddenly everything went black, the coldness seeped into her very bones. She opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head back up, only to see bright golden eyes peering back into her soft brown ones. The eyes were mixed with sadness, love, and fear all at once. Silver/white hair blew with the wind and tangled itself with her raven locks. She felt safe, and warm, a feeling rushed through her that she had never felt before. She didn't know if it was lust or just a strong liking but she wanted to feel this persons arms around her, wanted to know this person better. Just as she reached out to touch their face, they got thrown back by a narrow pink streak that flew over her right shoulder. She felt her throat tighten and she slowly looked over her shoulder only to come face to face with herself, wait now. This other person seemed older, and her eyes were hard and cold.  
  
The other woman shouted something, but all Kagome saw was her lips moving, apparently saying the other persons name. She looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw that the one that she had felt so safe with was pinned to a tree, she could see him fully now all the way from his white dog ears to his bare pale feet. His eyes were filled with sadness and he was staring right at her, as if asking for help. She reached out to him just as his eyes closed and his head fell forward.  
  
She screamed as the ground beneath her gave way, and she started falling into a black nothingness. She reached out towards the strange boy once again almost touching him, wanting to be close to him though she couldn't explain why. But he was just out of her reach and she fell, and fell and just before she hit the bottom she jerked awake a scream at the back of her throat  
  
She sat there gasping for air and put her hand to her head, 'That was the weirdest dream I think I have ever had.' She thought to herself as she slid her legs out of her bed and touched her bare feet to the cold floor. She stood up and walked out of her room towards the kitchen, for a glass of water.  
  
Once she got what she was there for she turned and started back up the stairs contemplating on what the strange dream meant. She just shrugged it off. 'I've been watching to many of Souta's anime's lately' She yawned and set the glass of water on the bedside table, curling back under her blankets and falling back into sleep. In the morning she wouldn't remember any of her dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About five hundred years earlier, a Inu-hanyou lay under a spell, pinned against the tree for the past fifty years. The only sign showing that he is truly just sleeping and not dead is his ears twitching, the first time he has moved since he got pinned against the tree. Most of his time was spent in a darkness, other times was spent dreaming of his childhood. Then there were the dreams of the day that Kikyo had pinned him to this god forsaken dream. But this one was different he could feel it already.  
  
Usually when the dream started he felt scared, alone, and angry. But this time he was filled with happiness he had never felt before. Even though he was standing there, in front of someone he thought was Kikyo he was filled with an emotion so strong he couldn't name it.  
  
But then he realized this can't be Kikyo, this girl seemed full of life and energy, her eyes held none of the coldness that Kikyo's had. Instead her eyes where filled with warmth, kindness, and caring. She reached out and touched his hand, linking her fingers with his and pulled him along behind her. That's when he noticed their surroundings. They were in the forest with which he was pinned to the tree. She was dragging him in the opposite direction of the village and because he was curious he went along with her.  
  
He couldn't help but love her smell, it was flowery with a natural hint of sexiness. Kikyo's had been filled with scents of herbs, that were strong for his sensitive nose, and her natural scent was much stronger and it made him feel dizzy.  
  
He stumbled to a stop so he wouldn't knock the girl over and looked around her, following her hand towards the old well. He looked confused for a second but then she turned and touched his face, whispering "I will be coming from there, coming for you soon." She said with a smile on her face, which made him even more confused. But then everything started to fade to darkness again, no matter how hard her tried to keep his unconscious self there with her. Once again her fell into oblivion, and when he opened his eyes he would remember nothing of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T KIKYO IT'S KAGOME KA GO ME" He just snorted which brought her scent to him.  
  
"You're not Kikyo." 'But then why is her scent so familiar.'  
  
'His eyes,' she thought peering into his golden orbs. 'I've seen them somewhere.' But her thought was cut off when they were crushed together by Mistress Centipede, and started their journey together.  
  
A/N: dun ask once again boredom overcomes all 


End file.
